fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Abgesetzt , ein Neubeginn??
thumb|left|312px|GoogleHey liebe Leser. Hier entsteht mal wieder eine Story von mir. Sie ist quasi der dritte Teil in der Reihe. Ich hoffe es gefällt. Der Matti :) Status: In Bearbeitung Ein föhlicher Tag Die Sonne strahlte, als ob sie genau wusste dass heute ein Freudentag anstand. Die glücklichen Eltern legten die Person um die sich heute alles drehte vorsichtig in den Kinderwagen. Der kleine James gluckste vor Freude. Cory streichelte seinem Sohn vorsichtig über den Kopf. Dann drehte er sich um und gab seiner Frau einen Kuß. Sie mussten sich jetzt auf den Weg zur Taufe machen wenn sie noch rechtzeitig kommen wollten. Cory setze seinen Sohn in den Maxi Cosi und verstaute den Kinderwagen im Kofferraum während Julia auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm. Die Fahrt zur Kirche dauerte nicht lange. Als Julia bemerkte das sie schwanger wurde verkauften sie und Cory sofort ihr Haus in L.A unthumb|left|276px|Google zogen in die Hügel. Bis zum Haus ihres Onkels waren es nur wenige Minuten mit dem Auto. Ihr Blick auf die Stadt der Engel war atemberaubend. Cory hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine feste Rolle in einer Daily Soap ergattert nachdem er bei " LIma - Herzlich Wilkommen" ausgestiegen war. Julia spielte noch weiterhin ihre Rolle, allerdings war sie seit fast 6 Monaten natürlich nicht mehr auf dem Schirm gewesen. Vor der Kirche wartete bereits schon die kleine Menge an geladenen Gästen. Ausser Julias Onkel und Dianna waren noch einige Kollegen aus der Serie, der Produzent Ryan Murphy, ein paar alte Glee Darstelle und die Taufpaten da. Da Cory und Julia bei Jennifer, der Tochter von Lina und Harry Paten waren gab es keine Diskussion das die beiden nun diese Aufgabe bei Jame übernehmen würden.Julia begrüsste alle herzlich. Lina hatte Jennifer auf dem Arm und die Kleine begrüsste ihre Lieblingstante mit einem feuchten Schmazter auf die Wange " Hallo,schön das ihr alle da seit. Lasst uns reingehen, wir sollten bald anfangen." Die kleine Gruppe begab sich in die Kirche wo der Pater schon wartete. Auch er begrüsste das Elternpaar herzlich und die Paten. Die Zeremonie begann und der kleine Junge wurde in das Taufbecken getaucht, was natürlich mit lautem Gebrüll quittiert wurde. Aber sobald er wieder sicher und warm im Arm seiner Patentante lag beruhigte sich James wieder und begann an seinem Daumen zu lutschen. Julia und Cory blickten glücklich auf ihren Sohn hinunter und strahlten um die Wette. Der Pater sprach noch die obligatorischen Segnungsworte und verabschiedete die Gruppe herzlich. Draussen erklärte Dianna dass sie und Matti einen kleinen Empfang bei sich vorbereitet hätten und nun doch bitte alle mitkommen sollten. Julia schickte ihrem Onkel einen vthumb|244px|Googleielsagenden Blick der bedeuten sollte, "wir wollten doch gar nicht feiern"! Matti zog entschuldigend die Schultern hoch und wies mit dem Finger vorsichtig auf Dianna. Diese bemerkte diese Geste und schlug halb lachend halb gespielt wütend ihm auf die Hand. Beide mussten lachen. " Komm schon Julia, ist doch nichts besonderes." Sie lies die Schultern fallen. " OK, ich hab ja eh keine Wahl." Die Gruppe setzte sich geschlossen mit den Autos in Bewegung und in weniger als einer halben Stunde waren alle im Garten bei Matti und Dianna und feierten. Es gab kleines Fingerfood sowie Sekt und alkoholfreie Getränke. Cory achtete in der Zwischenzeit extrem darauf keinen Tropfen Alkohol anzurühren. Matti bewunderte die Einstellung, nach und nach hatte sich ihr Verhältniss normalisiert. Matti machte Cory keine Vorwürfe mehr wegen der Geschichte damals weil er sah das er es ernst mit seiner Nichte meinte. Die Hauptperson des Tages, der kleine James schlief in seiner Wiege seelenruhig. Julia lies ihren Sonnenschein keine Sekunde aus den Augen bis Cory sie böse daran erinnerte bitte auch mal etwas zu essen und vor allem zu trinken. Er scheuchte sie weg und passte in dieser Zeit auf den Kleinen auf. Als Julia sich gerade ein grosses Glas mit Wasser eingoss meldete sich ihr Handy. Sie blickte etwas wütend auf das Display da sie nicht wusste wer sie heute stören wollte. Als sie die Nummer vom Studio sah stellte sie das Glas auf dem nächsten Tisch ab und ging ins Haus. Cory suchte bereits nach ihr als er Julia heftig gestikulierend im Haus entdeckte. Er trat durch die Tür und wollte gerade etwas sagen als ihm seine Frau mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gab das er wieder verschwinden sollte. Cory hob entschuligend die Hände über den Kopf und verlies wieder das Wohnzimmer. Endlich nach mehr als 25 Minuten kam auch Julia wieder raus und stellte sich als ob nichts währe zu den Gästen. Cory unternahm einen zweiten Versuch und ging zu ihr rüber. Sobald er neben ihr stand und anfangen wollte etwas zu fragen legte sie schon los. " Was ist mit James, wo ist er?" " Beruhig dich mal, unser Sohn schläft friedlich in seinem Wagen und den habe ich damit er mehr Ruhe hat ins Schlafzimmer von Dianna und Matti gestellt. Sie ist übrigens gerade nachschauen wie es ihm geht!" Julia fuhr regelrecht zusammen. " Ok, ja dann ist ja gut." Cory nahm seine Frau in den Arm. " Jetzt beruhig dich Schatz, alles ist gut. Du bist völlig unruhig. James geht es gut und nun geniese endlich mal den Abend." Beim Kuß auf ihre Stirn schloss Julia die Augen. Am liebsten hätte sie in diesem Moment geheult aber sie wollte nicht hier die Drama Queen spielen. Aber momentan war ihr traurig zumute, das Telefonat hatte ihre Welt, so wie sie war in sich zusammenbrechen lassen.Sie atmete tief durch. " Du hast Recht, ich nehme jetzt einen Schluck Sekt und dann versuche ich mich zu entspannen." " Das ist meine kleine Frau." Julia leerte drei Gläser in einem Zug. Heute war ihr alles egal, morgen früh würde sie es büssen aber das war jetzt egal. Gegen 22.00 gingen auch die letzten Gäste und auch Cory und Julia machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Matti und Dianna und dankten ihnen natürlich für den schönen Abend. Julia gab freiwillig die Autoschlüssel her und setzte sich auf die Rückbank. James schlief friedlich in seiner Autoschale. Zuhause angekommen machten die Drei sich fertig fürs Bett. James wurde einfach in sein Bettchen gelegt nachdem er neu gewickelt worden war. Cory kroch unter die Decke zu Julia aber diese war schon fest eingeschlafen. Auf Cory fielen alsbald die Augen zu. Das Gespräch Julia wurde wach als ein Sonnenstrahl ihr direkt auf das rechte Auge schien. Sie hätte lieber die Augen gar nicht aufmachen sollen. Der Schmerz in Kopf war grausam. Sie stöhnte und schlug mit der Hand auf dei rechte Seite des Bettes. "Cory, wach auf bitte. Ich brauch ne Kopfwehtablettte." Erst nach einigen Augenblicken stellte sie fest das ihre Hand ins Leere schlug. Die andere Hälfte des Bettes war leer. Nach dieser Irritation kämpfte sich Julia aus dem Bett und schlurfte aus dem Schlafzimmer. Im Vorbeigehen blickte sie ins James KInderzimmer und stellte fest das er im Bettchen lag. Sie ging die Treppe hinunter in Richtung Küche und versuchte dabei sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen und die Augen geschlossen zu thumb|left|Googlehalten was in ihrer jetzigen Situation gerade zu lächerlich war denn sie stieß alle Sekunde bald an einem Schrank, Stuhl oder einer Treppenstufe an. Bei jedem erneuten Schmerz fluchte sie laut in sich hinein nur um sofort es wieder zu bereuen. Endlich hatte sie das Regal in der Küche erreicht und lies Wasser in ein neues Glas fliesen. Die Tablette die umgehend hinein flog sprudelte fröhlich vor sich hin. Sie nahm das Glas von der Anrichte und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Wegen der gerade aufgehende Sonne kniff sie Augen soweit es ging zusammen um den Schmerz so erträglich wie möglich zu machen. Sie blieb vor dem grossen Ledersofa stehen und lies sich nach hinten fallen." AHHHHHHHHHHHH SAG MAL SPINNST DU ?!?!?!!?" Julia lies das Glas fallen und stand sofort wieder seknkrecht. Von unten schaute sie Cory an der sich den Bauch hielt. " Hast du nicht gesehen das ich hier liege?" Er schien ein wenig sauer zu sein. " Nein, sorry. Ich hab dich gesehen aber warum schläfst du bitte auf der Couch?" Cory richtete sich auf und blickte seine Frau schräg an. " Schon mal neben nem Schnapsladen gepennt?" Julia verzog das Gesicht. " Du brauchst gar nicht so augewühlt schauen. Du hast so dermassen nach Alkohol gerochen heute Nacht, da bin ich ausgezogen." Er war aufgestanden und streckte sich ausgiebig, gefolgt von einem tiefen Gähnen. " OK, tut mir ja leid. Ich fühl mich auch scheisse!" " Das glaub ich dir, so siehst du auch aus. Hör zu, du springst jetzt unter die Dusche und ich mach in der Zwischenzeit Frühstück." " Ich habe....." " KEINE WIDERREDE; DU RICHST WIE IN SCHNAPS GEBADET UND JETZT AB UNTER DIE DUSCHE UND DANACH WIRD GEGESSEN!" Julia hob die Arme beschwichtigend und ging in Richtung Badezimmer. Das heiße Wasser tat gut, Julia merkte wie ihre Lebensgeister wieder wach wurden. Nach 20 Minuten kam sie, frisch geduscht und in einen gelben Bademantel gehüllt wieder raus Auf dem Tisch standen schon Orangensaft, Croissants und selbstgemachte Marmelade. " Na du Schnapsdrossel, wieder fit?" " Jaja, schon gut, da trinkt man einmal zuviel und was sagt der Mann über einen? " " Warum hast du überhaupt so getrunken? Sonst rührst du nicht mal das Glas Sekt an Sylvester richtig an?!" Julia biss sich auf die Unterlippe. " Duuu, ich muss mit dir reden!" Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Cory legte das thumb|362px|GoogleMesser behutsam auf die Seite. Er faltete die Hände über dem Tisch. " OK, ich höre mal dir aufmerksam zu." Julia schluckte merklich. " Also, gestern auf der Feier nach der Taufe hat mein Manager angerufen." " Ok, was wollte Dave?" " Er sagte mir das er mit dem Chef Producer des Studios gesprochen hat. Und der ist der Meinung das meine Rolle in der Serie eine Auffrischung bekommen sollte." Cory legte die Stirn in Falten. " OK? Was soll das bedeuten ?" " Er ist der Meinung das mein Gesicht etwas langweilig geworden ist für die Zuschauer!" Cory war ruckartig aufgesprungen. " Was hat der gesagt!?!?!? Ich glaub ich muss gleich mal jemanden besuchen!" " Beruhig Dich bitte. Es bringt nichts sich darüber aufzuregen. Sie wollen oder werden mich durch eine andere Schauspielerin ersezten. Ich soll nächste Woche für die finale Szenen ins Studio kommen. Dann bin ich raus!" " Und wie haben die sich das so vorgestellt?" Cory´s Gesicht war in der Zwischenzeit hellrot vor Wut! " Ganz einfach, ich habe in der Serie einen schweren Unfall mit grausamen Gesichtsverletzungen und muss mich plastischen Operationen unterziehen. So werde ich ausgetauscht!" Julia nahm einen Schluck Orangensaft und nahm Platz. " Ja so ist das. Ich bin raus. Ab nächster Woche wird " Lima, herzlich Wilkommen" ohne mich weiter gehen. Naja vielleicht ist es auch gut." " Wie bitte??? Hallo Julia, was ist bloss mit dir los? Du hast diese Serie erst zur Nummer 1 gemacht, du warst von Anbeginn an mit dabei. Und jetzt schmeissen die dich einfach so raus! Nein das lässt du, das lassen wir uns nicht gefallen. Wir fahren gleich zu Dave und der wird einen Termin beim Producer machen!" Cory sah entschlossen aus und somit bekam Julia zumindest wieder etwas Mut. Nach dem Frühstück stiegen sie ins Auto und fuhren zu Dave´s Büro. James hatten sie glücklicherweise bei Dianna und Matti lassen können. Als Dave sie sah hob er beschwichtigend die Hände. " Hey Leute, bitte keinen Ärger. Ich mache nur meinen Job." " Deinen Job? Mann dein Job ist es dafür zu sorgen dass meine Frau Arbeit hat und nicht sie aus der Serie hinaus zu schmeissen!" Cory stand direkt vor dem Agenten der fast 2 Köpfe kleiner war. " Cory, du weist doch wie so etwas läuft. Ab und an braucht eine Serie ne Auffrischung, dann muss man einige Räder neu drehen. Leider hat es diesmal Julia erwischt. Aber sie bekommt ganz sicher bald wieder Job´s. Ich bin schon in Gesprächen." " Ok, was hast du den eventuell für mich ?" Julia war auf einmal neben ihrem Mann erschienen. Sie hatte neuene Kampfgeist entwickelt. " Nun, es ist noch nicht in trockenen Tüchern, deswegen will ich noch nichts sagen." " Oh komm schon Dave, ich bin schon zu lange in dem Geschäft als dass ich solche Ausreden nicht kennen würde. Du hast nicht einen neuen Job für sie in peto, richtig?" Dave wurde schlagartig still. Er versuchte den Blicken der Beiden auszuweichen aber Cory lies nicht locker. " Gibs zu Dave, du hast Julia fallen gelassen?!" " JA VERDAMMT, WAS HÄTTE ICH DEN TUN SOLLEN? ICH HABE DA DIESES NEUE GESICHT SEIT EINIGER ZEIT UNTER VERTRAG UND DIE WILL NATÜRLICH AUCH SPIELEN:" " Moment mal, soll das etwa heißen sie übernimmt meine Rolle?" Dave hatte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt. " Ja, Lina wird deine Rolle übernehmen. Du bist jetzt Mutter Julia, dir nimmt man die flippige junge Frau nicht mehr ab. Du hattest deine Zeit aber jetzt sind halt andere dran. So ist halt das Geschäft." Cory war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde um den Schreibtisch herum und hielt Dave mit einer Hand am Kragen in der Luft. " Sie das hier als formlose und fristlose Kündigung an Dave!" Mit diesen Worten lies er ihn los und Dave krachte mit dem kompletten Gewicht auf seinen Stuhl der sofort nachgab und in mehrere Teile zerbrach. " Komm Schatz, wir gehen." Wohin ??? Auf der Heimfahrt sprachen beide kein einziges Wort miteinander. Viel zu hart waren die letzten Minuten gewesen. Julia konnte es einfach nicht glauben was da eben passiert war. Sie holten James ab und erzählten was passiert war. Dianna und Matti wahren natürlich mehr als geschockt und sauer. Matti versprach sich umzuhören und die Augen offen zu halten wegen einem neuen Job. Allerdings warnte er davor zuviel zu erwarten da momentan die Lage auf dem Schaupielmarkt hart war. Julia verstand es, auch thumb|left|324px|Toshiba.comwenn es schwer war. Cory versuchte sie den restlichen Abend über aufzumuntern aber dies gelang nicht wirklich. Schlussendlich schliefen beide vor dem Fernseher bei einer Folge von American Idol ein. Erst als James sich mehr als deutlich bemerkbar machte schnellten beide von der Couch hoch. Cory schaltete den Fernseher aus während Julia den Kleinen frisch machen ging. Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit bis Julia zu Cory unter die Decke schlüpfte. " Hat der Kleine Probleme gemacht?" " Ähhh, nein, nein. Ich hab noch kurz mit einer alten Kollegin aus der Schauspielschule gesprochen. Ich hatte noch ihre Handynummer und habe angerufen." " Um diese Uhrzeit? Und die ist rangegangen?!" " Ja, mein Gott, es gibt Menschen denen macht so etwas nichts aus." " Sorry, musst mich aber net so anschnautzen ok?!" Julia saß aufrecht im Bett und blickte zu Cory hinüber. " Du hast Recht Schatz, du kannst nichts dazu, im Gegenteil, ohne Dich würde ich diese Zeit gar nicht überstehen. Ich liebe Dich." " Und ich dich auch, komm mal her." Julia beugte sich rüber und legte sich in den Arm von Cory. Ihr Kopf lag direkt neben seinem nackten Brustkorb. Beim beruhigenden regelmässigen Klopfen seines Herzens schlief Julia ein. Auch Cory übermannte der Schlaf nach einiger Zeit. Zwei Stunden später schlich Julia durch das Haus. Sie hatte sich den lautlosen Wecker ihres Handys vorsorglich gestellt gehabt. Nun lies sie Cory schlafend zurück und zog leise und vorsichtig ihr Schuhe an. James, der friedlich in seinem kleinen Bettchen schlief gab sie einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ihr war überhaupt nicht wohl bei dem was sie jetzt tat aber ihr blieb eigentlich keine andere Wahl. Zum Glück hatte sie ihr gelbes Cabrio vor einem Jahr in ein modernes Hybrid Auto getauscht. So hörte niemand wie der kleine Elektromotor zündete. Sie bog direkt auf die Strasse nach links ab, in Richtung Downtown L.A.. Das Radio stellte sie aus, bei dem was sie vorhatte war ihr schon unwohl genug. Nach mehr als einer Stunde war sie endlich da. Das Gebäude sah nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend aus. Aber man hatte ihr diese Adresse genannt. Sie schaute noch mal auf das Display ihres Handys. Es war 1.30 Uhr und sie war an der richtigen Adresse. Es war niemand zu sehen, und Julia war es sehr mulmig zumute. Just in diesem Moment fing ihr Handy an zu vibrieren. Hektisch nahm sie das Gespräch an. " Hallo?!" Julia hörte aufmerksam zu und legte nach weniger als eine Minute auf. Jetzt betrat sie das grosse Gebäude, das wohl mal eine Fabrik gewesen sein musste, durch die einzige Tür aus der Licht schmmerte. Drinnen war zu ihrer Überraschung, mehrere grosse beleuchteten Schilder. Eins warb für einen Musikclub , das zweite für eine Bar die wohl zu dem Club gehört und ein drittes, rotes Schild für eine Agentur. " Red Flash Promotions" so wie der Anrufer ihr es gesagt hatte. Julia nahm die Treppe hinauf in den 3. Stock den der Fahrstuhl machte ihr einen weniger vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck. Als sie oben war stand sie vor der Tür mit dem Firmenschild darauf. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an, nach einigen Momenten waren Schritte hinter der Tür zu hören. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Julia trat ein. " Guten Abend oder eher sogar Morgen darf man wohl sagen?" Den Gürtel enger machen ? Cory fragte diesen Morgen nicht was passiert war. Als Julia gegen 6 Uhr nach Hause gekommen war und sich wieder zu ihm ins Bett gelegt hatte tat Cory einfach so als ob er schlafen würde. In Wirklichkeit war er aufgewacht als Julia die Tür beim verlassen hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er war umgehend an das grosse Fenster geeilt und hatte nur noch die Lichter von Julias Auto gesehen. Jetzt saßen sie wieder zusammen am Frühstücktisch und Cory beobachtete genau was seine Frau machte. " Alles ok Cory oder warum schaust du so angestrengt mich an?" " Darf ich meine Frau nicht anschauen?" " Doch doch, noch etwas Rührei?" " Ja, sehr gerne. Was hälst du davon wenn wir mit James heute in den Park oben an der Siedlung gehen.?" " Hört sich gut an, nur ich muss bis 14.00 Uhr wieder hier sein für einen Termin!" " Termin? Welchen Termin? " Cory hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. " Ich hab dir doch von meiner Bekannten von der Schauspielschule erzählt, naja und wir wollen uns heute gegen 15.00 Uhr in der Stadt treffen. Und ich muss mich noch umziehen, einen Parkplatz finden , du weist ja wie so etwas ist." " Ahh ok, kein Ding. Ich kann Dich ja hinfahren, dann musst du keine Parkplatz suchen. Und wenn du ferig bist hol ich dich. " " NEIN NEIN:::::" Julia hatte unbewusst laut und erregt geantwortet. " Ich meine, du musst dir gar keine Umstände machen. Ich fahr alleine hin sonst sitzt du ja auf glühenden Kohlen nur um mich abzuholen." " Ach macht doch nichts, ich geh dann einfach ein paar Leute besuchen, ich meine James hat sie ja noch gar nicht alle kennengelernt und ausserdem treffe ich so deine Kolleging von der Schule." " Ne Cory, ich fahr alleine, wir haben so viel zu besprechen da würdest du nur stören. Mach dir nen schönen Abend." " Ok, wie du willst!" Julia versuchte nicht in Cory´s Augen zu blicken denn sonst hätte die Gefahr bestanden das er ihre Lüge erkannt hätte. Warum tat sie nur so etwas? Sie wusste es selber nicht aber sie konnte nicht anderst.. Sie frühstückten in Ruhe fertig ohne auch nur einmal noch über das Thema zu sprechen. Julia machte James fertig, packte Ersatzwindeln ein und seine Flasche. Sie hatte sofort auf Flasche umgestellt da sie selber nicht genug Milch produziert hatte. Cory wartete bereits im Auto und alle fuhren gemeinsam in Richtung Park. Cory dachte während der gesamten Autofahrt über ihre Diskussion nach. " Sie will nicht das ich weis wo sie hingeht?! Was hat sie nur vor mir zu verheimlichen? " Just in diesem Moment fiel ihr etwas ein, sie hatten sich damals doch beide diese App auf ihre Handys geladen. Das war es, so konnte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Zufrieden grinsend fuhr Cory weiter. Die Zeit im Park war herrlich. Cory und Julia hatten einen Platz unter einer alten Eiche gefunden und ihre Decke ausgebreitet. James lag zwischen beiden und fand es lustig sich von einer auf die andere Seite zu rollen. Cory schaute dabei immer wieder intensiv seine Frau an. " Ist was Schatz?" "Nein, nein ich habe nur thumb|328px|Googleüberlegt wann wir so etwas das letzte Mal gemacht haben? Einfach nur eine Decke genommen und sich auf eine Wiese gelegt?" "Das weist du doch du Schwerenöter, damals hat aber keine Sonne geschienen!" Beide mussten grinsen als sie sich an die Akton erinnerten die Julia angesprochen hatte. Die Stimmung wurde leider allzu rasch vom Klingeln eines Mobiltelefons unterbrochen. " Sorry, das ist meins!" Julia war aufgesprungen und mit dem Telefon in der Hand verschwunden. Erst einige Schritte von Cory und James entfernt nahm sie das Gespräch an. Cory´s Miene verfinsterte sich sofort auf einen Schlag. Er blickte aufgeregt und wütend in Julias Richtung. Nach mehreren Minuten kam diese zurück und sagte ohne auch nur auf eine Äusserung zu warten. " Ich weis was du jetzt sagen wirst aber ich muss wirklich weg. Der Termin ist nach vorne verschoben worden:" " Wie?? welcher Termin, der mit deiner Bekannten oder was ?" Julia stockte einen Moment was Cory nicht verschlossen blieb. " Äh ja, sie kann später nicht weil sie weg muss. Also ich würde sagen wir fahren schnell nach Hause und dann fahre ich sofort weiter." "Also Julia, jetzt mach mal einen Punkt, wir fahren jetzt in die andere Richtung nur damit du in dein Auto steigen kannst um dann den doppelten Weg zurück zu fahren? Und du sagst du hast keine Zeit?!" Julia wurde kreidebleich. " Was meinst du damit ?" " Ganz einfach, du steigst jetzt in dieses Auto und ich fahre dich zu deinem Termin. Alles andere ist purer Schwachsinn!" Cory lies keinen Zweifel in seinen Worten aufkommen so dass Julia die Decke zusammenroltle und James in seinen Autositz legte. " Aber Cory, währe es nicht besser ...." " Nein Julia, ich fahr dich jetzt zu diesem beschissenen Termin und gut ist. Man weswegen streiten wir uns hier eigentlich.?!" " Ich habe keine Ahnung Schatz!" " Gut, dann geht es Dir genauso wie mir." Cory legte den Gang ein und das Auto fuhr mit quitschenden Reifen los. " Nicht so schnell mann, wir sind nicht auf der Rennstrecken!" " Ja ist ja gut." Cory bremste merklich ab und achtete bei jedem Schild peinlich darauf genau nach Vorschrift zu fahren. Die ersten 10 Minuten sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort. Erst als das Schild Downtown auftauchte bemühte sich Cory um ein Gespräch." Wo wohnt den deine Freundin gleich noch mal?" Julia antwortete ohne nachzudenken. " Habour Way 11/c ." " OK ? Das ist aber unten an den Docks oder ? Komische Gegend, da gibt es doch so gut wie keine Wohnungen!! " Äh, ja, ähmm sie wohnt da in einem Loft, ist wohl so ne alte umgebaute Lagerhalle." " Wow, da muss sie ja super verdienen, die MIete für sowas kostet bestimmt um die 2.000 -3.000 $ im Monat oder ?" " Keine Ahnung, du ich frag net wie viel Miete jemand zahlt!" Cory hatte begriffen, wenn seine Frau so ruppig antwortet wollte sie kein weiteres Gespräch. Er beobachtet sie trotzdem aus dem Augenwinkel, irgendetwas schien nicht ok zu sein. Julias Blick war eher hilfesuchend und flehend so wie sie aus dem Fenster starrte. Nach über 1 Stunde Fahrt durch das Verkehrschaos LA´s hatten sie endlich die Docks erreicht. " So, ich würde sagen wir sind da. Hier ist 11/c aber das sieht nicht nach einem Loft aus:" " Es ist aber eins da, ganz bestimmt. Sei doch nicht immer so negativ!" Bumm schon wieder, Julia hatte ihn angefahren und Cory wusste nicht warum. Die Gegend sah wirklich herunter gekommen aus und er machte sich nur Sorgen. " Wann soll ich dich abholen?" " Ich ruf dich am besten an, wird aber bestimmt sehr spät, fahr am besten nach Hause, ich nehme dann ein Taxi!" " Ein Taxi?? Bis zu uns? Ich hoffe du hast die goldene Karte dabei, das sind locker 150 - 200 $!" " Mein Gott, seit wann bist du so Geldgeil, dann ist es halt so. Fahr jetzt nach Hause, James muss bald ins Bett!" Und mit diesen Worten war Julia ausgestiegen und hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen. Cory blieb nichts anderes übrig als etwas doof drein zu blicken. Er brauchte einige Momente bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Dann blickte er seinen Sohn an und meinte nur :" Kleiner, jetzt müssen wir Männer die Kohlen wohl wieder aus dem Feuer holen!" Eine böse Überraschung James schlief jetzt friedlich. Cory war nach Hause gefahren und hatte James wie befohlen ins Bett gelegt. Allerdings wollte er direkt wieder in die Stadt fahren wo er Julia hatte austeigen lassen. Um seinen Sohn nicht alleine zu lassen hatte er Dianna und Matti überredet heute auf den Kleinen aufzupassen. Matti hatte er nur erzählt das er sich mit einem wichtigen Produzenten treffen musste und Julia bei einer Freundin sei. Die beiden hatten sofort zugestimmt, Dianna war mehr als verrückt nach dem Kleinen. So saß Cory also schon keine 10 später wieder im Auto und fuhr den Weg zurück. Nach mehr als 90 minütiger Fahrt war er wieder vor dem Haus angelangt. Er machte den Motor aus und lief über die Strasse, es war nur eine schwache Neonbeleuchtung zu sehen hinter einer Tür. Cory war etwas unsicher aber er drückte sie auf. Zu seiner Verwunderung stand er in einem Treppenhaus mit verschiedenen Werbeschilder die bunt angeleuchtet waren. Ein roter Pfeil wies nach oben in einen anderen Stock. Ohne genau zu wissen warum stieg Cory die Stufen hoch. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei aber er musste wissen was mit Julia los war und die Antwort war in diesem Gebäude, das spürte er ganz deutlich. Nach einigen Stufen kam er auf eine Etage mit einer offenen Tür. Auch hier folgte er einfach seinem Instinkt und betrat vorsichtig den Gang. Er war im Vergleich zum Treppenhaus spärlich beleuchtet. Es roch alt und irgendwie feucht. Von irgendwo drank schwache Musik an sein Ohr. Er war verwundert wie lange dieser düstere Gang war aber endlich, nach einer weiteren Biegung erreichte er einen Tür hiniter der eindeutig die Quelle der Musik zu finden war. Er drehte am Knauf und tatsächlich öffnete sich das Schloß. Cory wagte einen Blick und war schockiert! Julia hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt, sie hatte niemand mehr bemerkt in den letzten 10 Minuten. Sie war völlig losgelöst und das merkte auch ihr Partner unter ihr. José war ein gutausehender 22 jähriger Einwanderer aus Puerto Rico. Sein Oberkörper war muskulös und seine Haut braun gebrannnt. Sein Akzent hatte diesen leicht süsslichen Schlag. " Oh ja Schatz, du machst mich glücklich." Julia sah ihm mitten ins Gesicht und lächelte sanft. In diesem Moment stürmte ein völlig ausgeflippter Cory ins Zimmer und brüllte." SAG MAL SPINNST DU IDIOTIN!? WAS MACHST DU DA???!!" Julia zog schnell sich die Decke über den Oberkörper. " Cory, verdammt was machst du hier? ! Ich dachte du bist zuhause bei James." " Tja, da hat sich die Dame wohl geiirt. Aber keine Sorgen, dein Sohn ist gut versorgt. Dianna und dein Onkel sind bei ihm. Ich bin nochmal hierher gefahren weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe. Deswegen hast du dich also nachts heimlich aus dem Staub gemacht!" " Dddd.....uuu hast das mitbekommen ?" " OH JA DAS HABE ICH!" " Cory, bitte es ist nicht so wie du denkst..." " NIcht so wie es ist?? Hallo, ich verstehe schon. Das ist wohl die Retourkutsche für die Sache damals mit Lea oder wie? Ich hab mich tausendmal entschuldigt und ich war betrunken dabei. Aber das hier! Du ekelst mich an. Weist du was, ich will gar nichts hören mehr, macht doch weiter wo ihr gerade aufgehört habt. Ich fahr jetzt nach Hause und bitte die beiden Babysitter ob sie die nächsten Tage auf James aufpassen können. Ich such mir ein Hotel!" Julia wollte noch etwas erwiedern aber er war schon durch die Tür verschwunden und weg. Cory Monteith war soeben aus ihrem Leben verschwunden und sie war schuld. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihre Sachen zu packen und zu verschwinden. " Hey Julia, wer war der Typ?" " Das? Das war mein Mann!" " Oh das ist scheiße, du hast ihm nichts von dem hier und uns erzählt gehe ich jetzt mal davon aus?!" " Klar, hallo, so etwas kann ich dem Mann den ich liebe nicht erzählen. Mann so ein Mist. Ich geh jetzt besser." José blickte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. " OK, würde sagen wir lassen das für diese Woche aber ich will dich am Montag wieder sehen, verstanden?!" " Ja, schon klar. Ich versuch das mit Cory zu klären, er soll uns ja nicht noch mal stören!" " Das währe echt von Vorteil, macht nämlich sonst keinen Spaß!" Als Julia über 1,5 Stunden später nach Hause kam sah sie noch Cory´s Pick Up wegfahren. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie dem Taxifahrer zu sagen er solle umdrehen und dem Auto folgen. Aber sie wusste besser als jeder andere das im Moment mit Cory nicht zu reden war. So weh es ihr tat aber sie musste ihn ziehen lassen. Im Haus waren bereits Dianna und ihr Onkel. Sie erzählte was passiert war und die beiden hörten aufmerksam zu. " Man und du hast Cory nichts erzählt?" " Nein Onkel, leider nein:!" " Ganz ehrlich? Ihr Zwei seit unglaublich. Wenn ihr nur miteinander reden würdet bevor etwas passiert ist dann könnte das alles verdammt viel leichter sein.!" " Hör auf verdammt, glaubst du nicht ich bin schon fertig thumb|left|376px|Googlegenug? " Matti hatte gemerkt dass er wohl eben ein wenig zu hart war. was auch wohl dazu beigetragen hat war das Dianna ihn bitterbös angeblinzelt hatte. Julia wusste das ihr Onkel auch kein Engel gewesen war. Auch er hatte vor kurzem seiner Frau gestanden dass er wohl einmal, wenn auch in Florida und sie nie wieder gesehen hatte, einen Seitensprung mit einer anderen Frau gehabt hatte. Dianna hatte ihm verziehen und Matti wusste das er mehr als dankbar hatte sein müssen deswegen. Er beschwor auch immer wieder seit dem wie leid es ihm tat und er war auch seit diesem Vorfall nie wieder schwach geworden. Er nahm seine Nichte in den Arm. " Es tut mir leid, ich habe als letztes das Recht dich zu maßregeln, aber was machst du jetzt?" Julia blickte ihn an. " Ich weis es nicht. Er wird mir bestimmt nicht zuhören wollen aber ich kann auch nicht aufhören mit dem was ich tue!" " Das weis ich, soll ich mal mit ihm reden?" " Oh nein, du auf keinen Fall, überleg mal, damals als die Geschichte mit Lea passiert war hättest du ihn fast gelyncht. Ich bin ja schon froh dass ihr euch wieder so gut versteht aber ich glaube nicht das er dir in dieser Situation zuhören würde! Nein, ich werde das machen müssen aber ich muss ihm Zeit lassen. Momentan ist er komplett durch den Wind!" Dianna brachte James in Bettchen und dann saßen alle Drei am Tisch und tranken eine Flasche Rotwein. Auf die Frage ob sie alleine bleiben konnte oder jemand bei ihr bleiben solle verneinte Julia. Sie verabschiedete die Beiden und beschloss nach diesem "tollen" Abend auch schlafen zu gehen. Sowie sie das leere grosse Ehebett sah und sich in die Decke zu kuscheln versuchte wurde ihr auf einen Schlag bewusst dass sie nun seit fast zwei Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder alleine in ihrem Bett schlafen werde.Das letzte Mal war sie noch in ihrem schönen Loft in Downtown gewesen. Sie konnte nicht anderst als zu weinen. Sie weinte sich in einen unruhigen Schlaf, in den Träumen tauchte immer wieder Cory auf und sie konnte ihn nicht festhalten, Jedesmal war es als ob jemand mit der Fernbedienung den "Aus Schalter" drückte in der Sekunde wenn beide sich nah gegenüber standen. Immer wieder auf Anfang.... Der kranke Wahnsinn!!!!!! Cory gähnte laut. Mit der rechten Hand schlug er den Wecker aus der schrecklich jaulte. Er wischte sich über das müde Gesicht dann quälte er sich aus dem Bett. Im Bad drehte er erstmal das heiße Wasser in der Dusche auf. Warum in diesem Hotel das warme Wasser immer 5 Minuten brauchte wusste er echt nicht. In den 3 Wochen die er schon hier war hatte er schon bestimmt 20 x an der Rezeption bescheid gesagt und immer nur zu hören bekommen:" Wir kümmern uns bald darum." In der Zwischenzeit war es ihm schon fast egal. Er putze sich die Zähne und sah im Spiegel wie so langsam das Glas beschlug, das Wasser war thumb|348px|livingtools.deendlich warm genug. Er genoss das Wasser auf seinem Körper, so langsam kehrten seine Lebensgeister zurück. Im Normalfall würde jetzt wenn er aus dem Bad kam eine heiße Tasse Kaffee auf ihn warten aber er war alleine in diesem Hotel, ohne Julia. Das was er in dieser Wohnung hatte sehen müssen hatte sich in seinen Kopf eingebrannt. Julia mit einem anderen Mann im Bett. Er war nach Hause gefahren, hatte seine Sachen gepackt und war in dieses Hotel gefahren. Seitdem hatten er und Julia zweimal gesprochen. Sie wollte ihm etwas erklären aber Cory wollte nicht zuhören, was sollte sie auch grossartig erklären. Er war einfach noch zu wütend auf sie. Vielleicht auch weil er selber mal so ein Idiot gewesen war und diese tolle Frau hintergangen hatte. Und er konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen das sie so etwas auch machen konnte aber es war wohl passiert. Heute auf jeden Fall wollte er nicht mit ihr streiten oder sonst etwas denn heute würde er seinen Sohn abholen, er hatte James seit 5 Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht das Julia das nicht wolle oder Cory, nein er musste die ganze Zeit arbeiten. Man hatte ihn für einen Film verpflichtet und die Dreharbeiten für seine Gastrolle hatten die komplette Woche gedauert. Aber jetzt war er gleich auf dem Weg zu ihm. Als er den Weg zu ihrem Haus einschlug war ihm etwas komisch zu Mute. Die ganzen Erinnerungen kamen ihm hoch. Er atmete tief durch und setze den Blinker um rechts abzubiegen. Er stieg sofort in die Bremse! Vor seinem Haus stand ein Krankenwagen mit blinkenden Lichtern. Was war passiert? War etwas mit Julia passiert? Er sprang aus dem Auto und rannte die 50 Meter den Weg entlang und riess die Tür auf. " Was ist los, wo ist Julia??" Dianna kam schon auf ihn zugerannt. " Warte , geh da besser nicht rein!" " Was ist passiert?" Dianna hielt ihn immer noch fest. Da kam der Polizeiwagen mit rutschenden Reifen um die Ecke gefahren. " Der Rettungswagen war schneller da aber warte bis die Polzei reingegangen ist:" " WAS IST DENN LOS???????" Jetzt kam auch Matti raus zu ihnen nachdem er die beiden Polzisten ins Haus thumb|336px|blogspot.comgelassen hatte. " Beruhig dich btite zuerst Cory. Also es gab einen Einbruch bei euch..." Cory hatte sich losgerissen und rannte ins Haus. Matti beeilte sich hinter ihm her zu kommen erreicht ihn aber erst als er vor der offenen Schlafzimmertür stand. " Cory bitte dreh nicht durch, sie lebt!" Cory blickte auf das blutverschmierte Bett. Dort lag, das Nachthemd zerissen, das Gesicht grün und blau und den Arm runter hängend Julia! Er kniete sofort neben seiner Frau. Jemand legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. " Komm bitte runter, hier kannst du im Moment nichts tun. Lass die Saniäter und die Polizei ihre Arbeit tun!" Matti war im Zimmer aufgetaucht und zog den weinenden und schluchzenden Cory weg. Unten im Wohnzimmer saßen sie zu dritt am Tisch. Obwohl Matti wusste das Cory ein Alkohol Problem hat schenkte er ihm einen Whiskey ein. " Sagt mir bitte jetzt mal jemand warum meine Frau da oben mehr tot als lebendig liegt?" Dianna begann zu erzählen. " Sie müssen heute morgen gegen halb 7 ins Haus eingedrungen sein. Auf jeden Fall war wie wir um acht kammen schon die Türen aufgebrochen. Sie müssen leise gewesen sein denn Julia hatte nichts mitbekommen. Sie sind erst hier unten gewesen und haben den Wandsafe aufgebrochen und alle Schubladen durchgewühlt. Dann sind sie hoch in euer Schlafzimmer und naja.." Ihr versagte die Stimme, Cory hatte selber gesehen wie seine Frau ausgesehen hatte. Er konnte das was Dianna nicht ausprechen konnte sich denken und in diesem Mment wurde es ihm kotzübel. Dianna hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen. " Aber das war leider nicht das Schlimmste....." Cory wurde innerhalb von Bruchteilen aus seiner Trauer geholt. " WO IST JAMES???" Er sprang auf und rannte wieder die Treppen hinauf und hob fast die Tür zum Kinderzimmer aus den Angeln. " WO IST MEIN SOHN????^ Er hatte ein hoch rotes Gesicht, heulend brach er im Türrahmen zusammen. " Das kann doch nur ein Albtraum sein !" Dianna hatte sich neben ihm hingesetzt und hielt seine Hand. " Nein leider nicht. Cory ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie fertig uns das auch macht:" " Was wollen die mit einem Kind? Ich meine erst machen sie das mit Julia und dann entführen sie ein schutzloses Kind. Wie krank ist so jemand?" " Ich weis es nicht, wirklich nicht. Ich denke die Polizei wird bald mit dir reden wollen. Fällt dir irgendjemand ein der etwas gegen euch haben könnte ?" " Nein Dianna, ich weis niemand der so etwas machen würde!" Cory saß völlig in Tränen aufgelöst auf dem Boden als einer der Polizisten auf ihn zukamm. " Mr. Monteith, haben sie einen Moment für uns?" Cory blickte dem Beamten in die Augen. Für einen Moment war er versucht ihm entgegen zu brüllen "Nein du ArsXXXXXXX meine Frau liegt da drin und und mein kleiner Sohn ist verschwunden, ich hab andere Sorgen als mit Dir zu quatschen:" Aber er besonn sich eines besseren und stand auf. "Sicher, lassen sie uns in das Arbeitszimmer gehen." Der Beamte folge Cory hinunter. Nach mehr als 1 Stunde kam er wieder heraus, er schien etwas gefasster jetzt zu sein. Matti nahm ihn in den Arm, vor nicht einmal zwei Jahren währe das unvorstellbar gewesen aber Cory dankbar für die Geste. "Sie haben ihr Handy mitgenommen um zu rekapitulieren was eventuell passiert sein könnte. Sie vermuten dass die Einbrecher nicht mit dem Ziel zuerst hierher gekommen waren um James zu entführen oder Julia etwas anzutun. Dafür spricht das Chaos. Sie hatten etwas gesucht und nicht gefunden. Und erst dann haben sie sich den beiden zugewand. Ich soll mich auf jeden Fall bereit halten den sie denken das sich bald etwas tun wird. Vermutlich wird für James Lösegeld gefordert denn nach Geld oder Wertgegenständen haben die Einbrecher gesucht!" Dianna schlug instinktiv die Hände vor den Mund.In diesem Moment trugen die Sanitäter Julia auf einer Trage die Treppe hinunter. Sie hatte eine Atemmaske auf, mehrere Schläuche hingen aus beiden Armen heraus. Cory eilte an die Seite seiner Frau und hielt ihre Hand. " Hey Sonnenschein, halte durch bitte. Ich weis nicht wie ich sonst weiter machen soll?" Dicke, schwere Tränen liefen sein Gesicht herunter. " Sie kann sie nicht hören, sie liegt in einem künstlichen Koma. Wir müssen sie so schnell es geht ins Krankenhaus bringen damit sie operiert wird." Die Sanitäter eilten an Cory vorbei und luden Julia in ihren Wagen der schon Augenblicke später mit heulenden Sirenen davon fuhr. Wieder blieb Cory alleine zurück und schaute dem Wagen nach. " Wem gehört der schwarze Pick Up da vorne ?" Der Verkehrspolizit war völlig überraschend aufgetaucht, zumindest für Cory und die Anderen. " Ähmm ich glaube mir." " Gut, dann bekommen sie den Strafzettel. Sie haben vor einem Hydranten geparkt. Entfernen Sie das Fahrzeug unverzüglich oder es wird abgeschleppt!" Mit diesen Worten reichte er einen Zettel weiter. " Schönen Tag noch, hier scheint ja was los gewesen zu sein!?" " Ja, der kranke Wahnsinn quasi Officer!" Fight und Erkenntnis Die Maschine gab einen grauenhaften Piepton von sich. Cory starrte wie benommen auf die immer wieder ansteigende Linie. Der Herzschlag von Julia war wenigstens wieder normal. Aber sie lag noch immer im Koma, nach zwei Operationen und mehr als 10 Bluttransfusionen war ihr Zustand immer noch als kritisch zu bezeichnen. Der Überfall war jetzt 5 Tage rum. Von James noch immer keine Spur und laut der Polzei gab es noch immer keine sinnvollen Spuren. Man verfolge aber jeden Hinweis aber es war in diesem Fall mehr als hinderlich dass Cory und Julia so abseits wohne da das nächste Haus fast 700 Meter entfernt sei, dadurch gab es eigenltich keine Augenzeugen. Die letzten Nächte hatte weder Cory noch Dianna oder geschweige denn Matti wirklich geschlafen. Jetzt aber überkamm ihn doch so langsam die Müdigkeit oder war es einfach das er den wummernden Kopfschmerzen einfach nachgeben wollte? Cory wusste es einfach nicht aber er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf auf Julias rechten Arm. Ein unruhiger Schlaf übermächtige ihn sofort mit dem nervenden Piepen als Unterton. Erst als Dianna ihn unsanft weckte wachte er wieder auf. Zu den Kopfschmerzen hatten sich jetzt auch noch grausame Genickschmerzen gesellt. " Cory du hörst mir jetzt zu! Du packst jetzt dich und dein schlimmes Gesicht zusammen, fährst zu uns nach Hause und legst dich schlafen. Und keine Widerrede!" Sie schaute ihn mit einem so bitterbösen Blick an dass Cory wortlos aufstand, seine Jacke nahm und das Zimmer verlies. Auf dem Weg zu Mattis und Di´s Haus musste er immer wieder dagegen ankämpfen nicht einzuschlafen. Er öffnete die Tür und lies sich einfach auf die grosse bequeme Couch im Wohnzimmer fallen. Eine herrliche friedliche Ruhe lies ihn diesmal gut einschlafen. Erst als ein Vibrieren in seiner Hose unerträglich wurde wachte er wieder auf. Das Kissen auf dem sein Kopf gelegen hatte zeigte deutliche Spuren von Speichel. Er drückte sich hoch und tastete seine Jeans ab. Er hatte das Handy in der hinteren Tascher verstaut und holte es mit zwei Fingern heraus. Die Nummer die anrief war unterdrückt was ein wenig seltsam war da sonst niemand seine Nummer hatte den Cory nicht kannte. Er nahm das Gespräch an und war blitzartig hellwach! Die Stimme war kalt, verzerrt und definitiv nicht Cory bekannt. " Mr. Monteith. Hören sie jetzt genau zu. Wir haben ihren Sohn. Noch geht es ihm gut aber dass kann sich wirklich schnell ändern. Und sie wollen doch nicht das ihm auf einmal ein Ohr fehlt oder eventuell ein Auge oder ?" " NEIN; VERDAMMT WAS WOLLT IHR?" " Ruhig, ganz ruhig. Ich mag es nicht wenn man mich anbrüllt! Also, sie hinterlegen 5.000.000 $ an einem Platz den ich ihnen noch mitteile. Und bitte, keine markierten Schein, Peilsender oder sonst etwas. Und wenn wir die Bullen nur in der Nähe finden sollten können sie sicher sein das ihr kleiner geliebter James demnächst als Gulasch aufwacht!" Dann war die Leitung plötzlich tot. Nichts mehr zu hören. Cory war die ersten Momente völlig irritiert. Was er eben gehört hatte war schlimmer als alle Albträume der letzten Tage zusammen. Nach diesem Augenblick des Schockes kehrte das klare Denken wieder zu ihm zurück. Er nahm wieder das Handy zur Hand und wählte die Nummer des zuständigen Detectives. Seine Finger zitterten beim Wählen aber nach kurzem Klingeln hob er ab. Der Polizist hörte ihm aufmerksam dabei zu wie er alle Einzelheiten des Telefonates wiedergab. Am Ende lies er einige Sekunden der Ruhe verstreichen. " Sehr gut Herr Monteith, es war genau richtig uns zu informieren. Jetzt haben wir endlich einen Ansatzpunkt. Einer meiner Leute wird sofort vorbeikommen und einen "Zwitscherer" in ihr Handy einbauen!" " Einen was????" " Das ist ein Gerät das uns erlaubt das Gespräch zurück zu verfolgen. Damit können wir die Entführer bekommen wenn sie sich wieder melden und das werden sie müssen!" Und in der Tat, keine halbe Stunde später stand ein junger Polizeitechniker in der Wohnung und baute den kleinen Chip in Cory´s Smartphone mit einer solchen Geschicklichkeit ein dass er nur staunen konnte. Wenn der Entführer sich wieder melden sollte musste Finn nur 2 x auf das grüne Symbol tippen und schon war die Lauschleitung aktiv. Ein gewisses Hochgefühl machte sich bei ihm breit. Die Geschichte musste bald zu Ende sein. In seinem Tagtraum hinein klingelte wieder sein Handy. Völlig panisch blickte er auf das Gerät aber es war diesmal nicht Unbekannt sondern Dianna. "Hi Dianna..." " Komm sofort her. Es geht um Julia!" Cory lies alles stehen und liegen und fuhr mit quitschenden Reifen los. Diannas Worte waren eingängig und machten ihm Angst. Keine 20 Minuten später war er bereits in der Lobby des Krankenhauses und wartete darauf das der Fahrstuhl wieder hoch gefahren kam. Kaum war die Tür auf drängte er schon hinein und drückte wie verrückt auf den Knopf für die 2 Unteretage wo sich die Intensivstation befindet. Die Türen schlossen sich und Cory versuchte nicht alle 2 Sekunden auf die Uhr zu schauen. Unten erwartet ihn bereits Dianna und ein Arzt. " Was ist mit meiner Frau?"" Beruhig dich erst mal Cory." Dianna nahm seine rechte Hand und führte ihn einen Vorraum indem, wie Cory bereits wusste alle Personen erst mal Schutzkleidung anziehen mussten. Er zog den grünen Kittel über, stülpte Plastikschuhe über seine eigenen und zum Schlus noch den Mundschutz und eine Haarhaube. Dann durfte er endlich in den Gang mit den einzelnen Behandlungsräumen. Als Cory den Knopf drehte und das Zimmer betrat schnaufte er tief durch. Drinnen war alles wie es Cory erwartet hatte. Die piepsenden Geräte, das grünliche Licht und die unzähligen Monitore. Einzig und allein die Person die im Bett lag war jetzt anderst.Sie hatte die Augen nicht mehr geschlossen sondern offen und auch das Beatmungsgerät war nicht mehr angeschlossen. " Julia, Gott sei Dank.Du bist wieder wach." " Entschuldigung aber wer sind Sie ?" " Julia, ich bins Cory, dein Mann!?" " Nein, nein das kann nicht sein, ich bin nicht verheiratet!" " Doch, guck mal an deinem Finger, der Ring!" Julia blickte an ihrer Hand hinunter, aber an ihrem Ringfinger war nichts. "Entschuldigen sie aber wie sie sehen hab ich keinen Ring, sie müssen sich also geiirt haben!" Cory wollte um sich schlagen, just in diesem Moment legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. " Beruhigen sie sich Mr. Monteith. Ich bin Dr. Benton, kommen sie wir setzen uns einen Moment." " Herr Doktor, was ist mit meiner Frau, warum erkennt sie mich nicht?" " Mr, Monteith, ihre Frau wurde Opfer mehrere schwerer Traumatas, ihre Verletzungen waren oder sind vielfältig und schlimm. Für uns als Neurologen ist so etwas nicht ungewöhnlich. Wir nennen so etwas neurale Amnesie. Das Gehirn hat schlimme Sachen erlebt und versucht durch Verdrängen und nicht mehr erinnern wollen das zu verarbeiten." "Aber warum erkennt sie mich nicht, ich habe ihr doch nichts gemacht?" " Das stimmt aber wir wissen noch nicht genug über das genaue Arbeiten unseren Gehirnes und seine Abläufe. Warum ihre Frau weder sie, noch ihren Onkel erkennt wissen wir nicht. Ich kann ihnen nur sagen dass sie alle sehr viel Gedult haben müssen , ob und wann die Erinnerungen zurückkommen kann keiner sagen." " Soll das heißen es ist möglich das Julia mich nie wieder erkennt?!" " Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist zwar gering aber ja die Möglichkeit besteht!" Cory musste sich setzen , die Bank die vor Julias Zimmer stand kam ihm gerade recht. " Mr. Monteith, ich verstehe dass die Nachricht sie eben geschockt hat aber bitte glauben sie mir, ihre Frau braucht sie nun mehr den je. Erfahrungen mit ähnlichen Fällen machen mich sicher dass Kontakt mit Verwanten oder Angehörigen in solchen Traumatas immer hilfreich sind. Also bitte geben sie nicht auf." " Aber wie soll ich das machen? Da drin liegt eine Frau die ich mehr als andere auf der Welt liebe aber für sie bin ich ein Niemand?!" " Ich kann ihnen keinen Paradeweg zeigen aber gehen sie wieder rein und reden sie mit ihr, zeigen sie ihr Bilder von Sachen die ihnen beiden wichtig sind. Haben sie Kinder?" " Ja......." Mehr brachte Cory nicht mehr hervor, er brach zusammen und lag heulend auf dem kalten Boden. Dianna eilte herbei und kniete neben ihm. " Beruhig Dich, alles wird gut werden." " GUT, NICHTS WIRD MEHR GUT WERDEN: JULIA ERKENNT MICH NICHT MEHR UND MEIN SOHN IST IN DEN HÄNDEN VON IRGENDWELCHEN VERBRECHERN!" .............wird weiter geschrieben Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Glee Cast